Tamaranian Visitor
by JonEWaters
Summary: A good friend comes to the Titans in search of Starfire. Knowing one another very well, the history of Tamaran and what has happened in the past few months with Tamaran. Horror appears on Starfire's face at the news...what could it be?
1. Introduction between Neighbors

Declaimer: I do not own anything that Teen Titans has created thus far. Therefore, I only expand on my own selfish story line/plot and go from there. Therefore, Cartoonnetwork and maybe some other products and investors and production people that have set up Teen Titans, I apologize, but I do not own what you have created.  
  
Ch. 1 An Introduction between Neighbors  
  
The doorbell rang loudly and clearly throughout the gigantic T, which symbolized to the entire city that, the Teen Titans were there to protect them all. Although chaos seldom roared through the city at all, inside the T, however, was not as calm as so many should think.  
Robin, the leader of the group, seemed to be the stronger than the rest of them. He led the Titans through the battles causing havoc in the city, thus far. Though, having a trouble concentrating because of Slade may have lessened his image. His black cape on the outside, and his usual clothing of tight clothing befitted him nicely. His yellow belt always at the ready, held many devices that came in handy, including his boomerangs and collapsible steel staff.  
Cyborg, the man at arms robot that he is, appears to be the most trusted ally of Robin. He is half man half machine, and carries beneath the armor on his right hand a sonic cannon. His skin was of light ebony, and his already known strength without his cybernetic pieces and parts caused many to tremble already.  
Beastboy, the comic relief of the entire crew of five, is able to change into any animal. His short stature and green skin finds a way into everyone to smirk once in a while.  
Raven seems to cover the pessimistic side of the Titans. Her dark powers to throw forth objects and items are of great use. The black tight suit (as most of the Titans wore) seems to show a little more than needed. And a hooded blue cape hid her face away, all the more making her mysterious.  
Finally Starfire, she had purple two pieces, a skirt, silver gauntlets, and a very bizarre way of getting around this new world that she has inhabited lately. It has been nearly a year since her time of being sent to Earth. Tamaran, her home planet was constantly thought of at night, and her remembrance of everyone that was left behind. Her sister, Blackfire, had nearly gotten her arrested by the Centari police. It was probable that she didn't miss her sister as much.  
"Robin, you've done nothing all day. Could you please get the door?" Starfire asked, politely in her most melodious voice. Robin had no choice to obey, he was in fact falling for Starfire, there was no use helping his love for her.  
"Alright Star." Robin waved to her, and walked up to the large door, opened it, and saw to his demise the same child that kept going up to the door every other day.  
He had fuzzy like hair, very skinny kid, slightly taller than Robin, a greased up green shirt, that hasn't been washed for over a month that smelt terrible. His jeans and shoes could be nearly said the same. Zits and glasses were seen directly on his face (The creator of this fan fiction). Until once again he threw back his head that sounded as if it hurt. Then his hands went directly upward, and into the peace sign. And with the loudest and most annoying sound anyone could possibly hear out of his throat came two words. Words of a true hippie: "FREE TIBET!"  
Robin quickly slammed the door, and walked away slowly. Robin was aggravated again, as usual he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb, and it relieved the pain a little, not much.  
Another ring came at the door, not usually did the scary hippie ring the bell twice. Robin sighed, then whispered to himself "what now?" Robing turned, and walked to the door, opened it slowly. His head hung down, not intending to see his face again, he slowly lifted his face up as he spoke. "You know I'm getting really-"  
Instead of the geek hippie stood a familiar sight Robin had not seen for a long time. A Centari policeman stood before him. 


	2. Starfire and Dark

Ch 2 Starfire and Dark  
  
The Centari armored figure took a step forward, which shook the ground heavily. Robin had little trouble holding his footing by the small quake. It spoke in a hollow more robotic voice. "Where is Starfire?" It's robotic eyes narrowed as the words were spoken. Robin replied defiantly. "What do you want with her?" Robin too narrowed his eyes, staring up at the six-foot figure that replicated Cyborg to a degree. Its red thick armor glistened in the sunlight of the afternoon sun, it was clearly polished daily.  
Whoever was inside the Centari armor, tilted its head, and then lifted the one arm that did not resemble a claw. It shifted around the neckpiece for a moment, and then quickly pulled upward. What is it doing, Robin thought, and committing suicide? It was true, it seemed as though this officer were ripping out it's own neck. Wide eyed and in a slight amount of fear Robin watched as the Officer took off, what seemed to be, a mask. It revealed to him a man, perhaps not a man, he couldn't have been much older than Robin. This teen's face showed signs that he was becoming battle hardened. A stern look and a death glare in the eyes, long white hair coming down to his shoulders, a few imperfections on his face, scars, scratching, and other few disasters of the face. Nevertheless, he was handsome.  
"I mean only to talk to her. She was once a friend of mine. We have much to discuss." His voice was slightly deep; it would appear that he was sent into the Centari police force at an early age. Robin replied, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Robin's eyes narrowed again, no trust was found in Robin at this time.  
"I am Dark, my real name is of no importance now. I am here to give Starfire a message, and a vow. Now if you please, let me pass here." Dark said back calmly. Robin still had little trust to give to him, perhaps from all the tricks from Slade, and the fall of Terra not too long ago, it was easy to see that Robin had to have time to trust.  
Robin glared at Dark, for a long time neither one of them moved, or even blinked. This staring contest continued for nearly five minutes, until an interruption was imminent. Starfire walked slowly toward the still open door. She spoke softly. "Robin, why are you leaving the door open?" she asked. Robin shook his head slightly turned and looked at Starfire.  
"I-I – eh, well you have a guest, Star." Robin stuttered. He was truly in awe at her beauty, it was quite clear. As Starfire came closer toward the door, she squinted at the figured behind it. Her eyes stopped squinting almost suddenly, as she then broke into a run toward Dark.  
Robin turned and watched her as she ran past him. He looked at Dark who glanced down at him, as she opened her arms and embraced him. It was as if time slowed for Robin, as Dark began to twirl about at the momentum that still swirled around Starfire and Dark. Jealousy seemed to over take Robin, he held it inside him.  
"Oh, Han, you have returned! I am so glad to see you again!" Starfire said excitedly, as the twirling came to a cease.  
"Yes, many years have passed, Dear Neighbor," Dark put her back on her feet, then spoke again as he examined her, "and by the looks of it you have grown beyond the scales of beauty." Starfire blushed.  
"Thank you Han. How long has it been, four years?" Starfire asked, still holding her hands around his shoulders. Dark smiled at her, he was overjoyed to see her again.  
"Yes, I believe so. Do I look much different from when I left?"  
"A little."  
For another moment in time had frozen, both Dark and Starfire had been staring into one another's eyes, as if looking for something. Robin spoke up. "Isn't there something you want to say to her?"  
"Oh yes," Dark looked up from her eyes, then back at her, "Perhaps it would be better if we had gotten the entire Titan group together?" Dark's face changed emotions almost instantly, from happiness without measure, to sorrow. Starfire let go of Dark, as they proceeded toward the elevator that took them to the higher levels.  
"Hey, Dark, how did you know about the Titans?" Robin asked, following behind them both, still jealousy overwhelmed Robin, he had longed for Starfire's touch, and this new visitor was getting it with little more than an introduction.  
"I will explain it all to all of you soon. Rally the three others, and I will share with you what has happened."  
The three of them boarded the elevator, each standing beside one another, Dark was in the middle, taking most of the space. He finally noticed when he looked at both of them nearly crammed into the sides of the moving box.  
"Oh, I am sorry." Dark moved his left arm up as he pressed a small button with the other hand. A slow dissolving sensation swept through Dark like a current of a river. The red armor disappeared from sight, as the true clothing of Dark appeared. A white cape with light blue winged designs at around the ending, black shoes, black pants that had a small amount of armor on the outside. The shirt was merely a white T-shirt, although looking at it more closely there was a fine difference, it seems that the shirt was only for leisure, just for comfort. At his left side held a finely decorated Katana, the sheath steel, and the cross guard had a unique design of what seemed to be entirely diamond. The hilt was woven with black silk, as was the rope that tied it to his side.  
Dark turned his head and asked Starfire, "How do you like the outfit?" Starfire looked over him, putting her hand at her chin as she inspected him. She smiled, then gave a nod. Dark smirked at this, and gave a small laugh.  
The elevator bell tolled, and the doors swung open, Robin quickly left first, whereas Dark insisted Starfire go ahead. As she walked forward, Dark glanced down to her lower backside. She's changed a little, Dark thought.  
Robin went up to the couch, which was housing Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Each of them seemed to be changing the channels on the gigantic twenty-foot screen. Robin spoke up, "Hey, you three, we have ourselves a visitor. It's one of Starfire's friends."  
All three heads turned, expecting another alien that would be interested in how Hot dogs were made, or what ingredient food groups were in the sink. To their surprise, he seemed somewhat normal, nothing all too close to Starfire's curiosity at all.  
They began to introduce themselves, "I'm Cy-" Cyborg began to say, but was cut short instantly, by Dark. "I'm well aware of your names, I'm Dark, pleased to meet you all."  
Each of them looked at him suspiciously, as if he were possibly a stalker. "May I take a seat?" Dark asked, directed at Robin.  
Through the eyes of the mask that Robin wore, seemed to narrow, jealousy wore down, but now seemed to turn to hate. He's so smug, Robin thought. Robin nodded, he need not show these emotions until later.  
"Thank you." Dark slowly took a seat in one of the single chairs at the side, and Starfire took her seat beside Cyborg. Robin meanwhile turned and rested on his elbows on the couch edge.  
"Ah," Dark said as he took his seat, which was more comfortable that expected, "now I'll get right to your questions, the first is how I know you all. Well, I've been watching your movements for some time. At least one month after Starfire came here. I was ordered to keep an eye on her, for the most part. So, my language skills around this Earth are brushed up a little more than Starfire's here. I'm sorry about the incident with Terra, she did have con-"  
Beastboy stood and pointed at Dark, who did not move from his sitting position, it was as if he were expecting it. "Don't talk about Terra, she just needed time, and curse you for thinking so!"  
Dark's eyes became calmer than when his first impression to all of them was. They were peaceful. "I understand what you feel for her, Beastboy, but realize that I am holding her in a respect, and if at all possible in the future refrain from questions until asked." Beastboy sat down, eyeing Dark with an evil glare; Robin seemed to be doing the same.  
Dark continued, "She did have control, although she did not recognize it. She, I expect would be on the left hand of Slade now."  
"WHAT?!" Beastboy stood again, and roared at Dark.  
"It is true, she left, and is now with Slade. He promised her control. That is what I found. Discard what I have told you, and let us continue. There is little time. The reason for my coming to each of your attention is that Starfire may be in my trouble than expected. It seems that Slade has worked his corrupted ways toward Blackfire, your beloved sister Starfire."  
Starfire gasped, "What?"  
"What has happened now is that in her incubation of her cell, she has meditated her powers beyond some control. Slade meanwhile aided by sending a force there and attacked in full force, keeping a little over here to keep you all busy for a time. Upon Backfire's freedom from her imprisonment, she has reeked chaos in the city, and has nearly destroyed all that remains of Tamaran and the Centari moons. Sadly there are possibly only somewhere between six hundred to sixty left that escaped, and are diminishing quickly. I've been given a last transmission to guard you with my life. No doubt Blackfire will be coming here, soon. I will be your defense until instructed otherwise, or death reaps me. Command me Mistress Star." Dark kneeled from his chair, and bowed his head toward her, awaiting her answer.  
Tears formed from her eyes, her planet was suffering, and she couldn't do anything about it now. To add on to the pain, her sister was behind all of this, and Slade. Her hands then quickly moved to her face, as she began to stand, and move forward toward Dark. She held back the cries of pain, the thought that her sister possibly murdered everyone she ever knew, and cared about. All she had left now, were the Titans, and Han. Vengeance welled up in her, she would kill her sister, and there was no doubt in it now.  
She softly placed a hand on Dark's head, she quivered as she answered as well as between sniffs and pushing away tears. "H-Han, I accept y-your prot-tection of me. G-Give me time."  
It was surprising that she had gotten that out, through all the pain and suffering stored inside of her. She flew out of the room, and quickly into her own leaving behind a trail of tears.  
Dark stood slowly began walking toward the door that Star rushed through. "Wait now, wait." Robin called. Dark turned, and turned his eyes to him. "Leave her be, she needs to be alone at this time."  
"I am well aware of that Robin. There are few that survived that are very close to her that has found a safe haven. Though before I do, any questions?" Dark searched the room, Raven spoke up. Her monotonous voice answered. "What is your history? What is your connection to Starfire?"  
Dark smirked, turned and faced Raven and she to him. "We were neighbors in an outskirts of town, at the age of maybe ten, or eleven for me I joined the military. Males are required to join the army, to serve some purpose to the planet. Starfire meanwhile was hailed nearly as a princess, as was her sister for their beauty. The gauntlets that they have gotten show that they are of higher status, I'm sure your noticed them. I must admit that not a day passed that I have not thought of the days I spent with her. "In the beginning I suppose It was more childish until everyone discovered her, and her Sister. We may have been young, but our friendship has apparently not lost any of its potency. So my death stare is always on thanks to the military of Tamaran, and soon around thirteen I was promoted and went to protect a small sector in the Centari moons, a backwater job I must say. Then once hearing that Starfire left to aid the other worlds, I pleaded each day until I came here, and have lived silently among you." Robin then spoke, after he had finished. "Since you've been in the military for at least five years, maybe, how about we test you out." "Test me out?" "Give you a sample of what all the Teen Titans can do, a training course. See if you are good enough to be protecting Starfire." Robin felt this to be too good to be true. His pent up rage would be unleashed on him, and it would be considered a training incident if he should get hurt, or maimed. "Where?" "There is a training room, kinda like a Dojo, follow me." Robing said, walking past him and into the elevator. Dark followed, as well as the others. A few whines from Beastboy were heard, but nothing to be complaining about. An aura of dislike was felt around the small area of the elevator. Perhaps from him suddenly vowing to protect Starfire, a little sudden for any of them, that much was clear. Upon leaving the elevator, Robin walked up to a door; he opened it, and inside was a replica of a Dojo. The floor, the lighting, it was as if they had gone back in time. Robin walked in, as did all the others, Dark was last. Robin then reached behind him, and took forth a small steel object, which seemed to be a pen. "Get ready Dark!" Robin called, as what seemed to be a pen expanded into a steel staff. Dark's eyes widened in surprise. Dark never expected something that small to become a weapon. A split second passed, and Robin charged. Dark narrowed his eyes, and grasped the hilt of the katana. The training test, had begun. 


	3. Training Test

Ch. 3 Training Test  
  
A split second passed, and Robin charged. Dark narrowed his eyes, and grasped the hilt of the katana. The training test had begun. Robin roared out, as he charged forward, brining the staff behind him for a full strength swing. As Robin finally came into range, he brought the staff forward for a vertical strike. All at once, a crack was heard. Robin only blinked before the stroke fell. There was nothing there; he had hit only the floor. A dent was seen, Robin smirked at his strike, he was much stronger than he thought.  
"You know, that attack was good." Dark's voice was heard beside Robin. How did he get there? Robin thought instantly. The three others, who were standing there, awaiting robin's orders watched in awe. No one had moved that quickly before. Robin grunted, then turned to his comrades. Robin straightened, and lowered his staff.  
"GET HIM!" Robin called turning about, and aiming to strike Dark who was beside him quickly with his staff. Robin held the staff now much like a baseball bat, and swung it horizontally. A mere vision of Dark was seen, until he vanished again. Robin didn't blink this time.  
Robin grunted again, searching the room for him. "Err! Where did he go?"  
"You know Robin," Cyborg said, "it seems like you want to kill the guy. This is training afterall, right?"  
"Yeah, dude, you're not even this tensed up when fighting Slade." Beastboy added.  
"Robin, you can't ignore this. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.  
"NO!" Robin answered quickly and went back to searching. Dark was no where to be found. Still no avail at finding him.  
Then Dark's voice seemed to come from all around them. "Robin, if it is me you wish to fight, then leave the others out of this. I will fight you. This is not training as I see."  
Robin looked around, he had to be here somewhere. Dark added, "Agreed?" Robin looked to his sides, and all around him, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then nodded, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy backed away and rested on the wall watching for the what is yet to come.  
"I'll give you my location, all you must do, is find a cloud." Dark said. A short easy riddle. Nothing Robin couldn't handle before, or now for that matter. "There are no clouds in here." Robin explained to himself.  
"Very good, Robin." Dark insulted. Robin went back to his logical explanations. It reminded him of his old days with Batman, his reasoning was always right, it seemed to happen at the end though.  
"So, this means," Robin looked up and saw Dark hanging from the roof, crouched with his sword suspending him, "you are above me."  
Dark smirked, and pushed off from the ceiling, removing the sword from the roof and propelling him down to Robin. He then pulled the sword before him, defensively horizontal to him as he dove down. Robin, meanwhile went for another vertical full strength swing, and landed a hit on Dark's blade. A sharp high-pitched TING was heard. Robin sank into the hardwood below him as both weights were pressed downward. Robin gave off small noises from his throat showing that he was using everything in his power to stop Dark from gaining any advantage.  
Dark is now resting on Robin's steel staff, and with such force he pushed his legs forward and into a two-legged kick to Robin's chest, sending him quickly toward the wall. Dark landed easily onto his feet, and put the tip of the blade to the ground, using the sword as if it were a cane.  
Robin hit the wall, and fell to the ground rolling slightly. "Ah," Robin said slowly picking himself up, "Damn that hurt." He then picked up the staff and charged forward again, spinning the staff with one hand. "AH!" Robin called, as range was found again between the two of them.  
Dark brought up the sword, and brought it down swiftly again, clanging metal against metal again. He continued to slash again and again at the spinning staff, yet with every try the staff continued to spin rapidly and quickly in Robin's palms. Robin shifted to the side, then leapt forward. Dark tried to move aside, but like his attacks failed him. The butt of the staff slammed hard multiple times on Dark's chin and left cheek. He fell backward, onto the floor, with a small thud he hit it and rolled backwards, prepared for any attack to come.  
"Is that all you have?" Dark taunted.  
Robin smirked, and held the end of the staff pointed toward Dark close. "No." A sound of steel being unsheathed was heard, and a spear was created on what was usually a staff. Robin thrust forward, he was close enough in range to make Dark bleed. The spear came quickly, much quicker than anticipated. Dark ducked, and felt the spear's air speed go above him. Dark grabbed hold of the spear, Robin brought it back quickly making the blunt edges of the blade hit Dark's hand and his release. Dark slowly stood, holding the katana with both hands diagonally to him. "I must say I've underestimated you, Robin. Are you sure you wish to battle me?" This seemed to insult and taunt Robin more than needed. Atop Robin's jealousy there was little room for forgiveness toward Dark, Han. He would not take Starfire away from him, he would not let that happen. Robin would defeat him, and claim that he is stronger than Dark, prove his greatness toward Starfire.  
"Heh." Robin laughed, gripping the spear tighter, his knuckles clearly showing on the green glove.  
"Round two then?" Dark asked, eyes narrowing, still holding the death glare he always had. Robin as well kept a glare set on Dark and nodded.  
"Yes."  
Robin charged again, thrusting the spear at Dark's stomach. He turned, and dodged the attack, brought up the sword and aimed the tip at Robin's throat. Robin pulled back on the spear and aimed it at Dark's heart.  
The doorknob turned, all attention turned toward the turning of it. Then it opened, slowly. Footsteps were heard. The movement between Robin and Dark became slowed, as if time had nearly stopped. Through the door appeared the figure none other than Starfire. Her face stained with tears, she was looking down. "I-I heard the noise and," she looked up, tears welled up again, "STOP THIS!" Her hands welled up into fists; her eyes closed as more tears streamed from them.  
"Starfire." Robin and Dark said in unison. Both of them looked at each other, now frozen. It had ended in a draw, there was no doubt in that. Both pulled back, and put away their weapons, concealing them. Dark keeled down, head bowed, he seemed ashamed. Whereas Robin, turned about as he put the pen sized collapsible staff in the back of his utility belt.  
"Star- it was only training." Robin knew he was lying, but it would kill him to know if she was at all angered at him. Starfire scolded Robin, "Not what I saw. You don't go all out on a guest, on a friend of mine even. Robin, you should be ashamed."  
"Mistress Star," Dark spoke softly a tone of someone with the most sorrow was heard, "I apologize for the scene you have seen. But it was merely a test set on by Robin, making sure that I was worthy enough to protect you." This was true, in a sense. She seemed to relax, her shoulders lowered. Starfire walked to Dark, as she passed Robin, she put a hand on his shoulder. The touch of her hand, nearly made Robin fall to the ground, no one had made Robin feel this way about her. He felt complete compassion, and love for Starfire. Had Robin's eyes not been hidden with the mask around his eyes, anyone could easily tell.  
Upon reaching Dark, she put her fingertips to his chin and lightly lifted it up until Dark was looking into Starfire's emerald eyes. "I would expect no less from a Tamaranian captain." Starfire smiled, she continued. "Come, we have much to discuss, alone. Friends, if you would pardon us for a time?" Dark stood, where the Titan's nodded to her. She took Dark by the wrist and led him out of the room. As Dark passed, Dark had a glance with Robin. Jealousy swept over him again. A silent vow was taken then, Robin vowed to not let Dark have Starfire, no matter the cost. He would rather have his life taken, than to see her with Dark. Robin would be the one for her, and only he. 


	4. Is Blood Thicker than Bread and Water?

Note from Fan fiction author: Just wanted to thank those who have reviewed on this, having only four chapters now, just really blew my mind away. Just wanted to say thanks. Sniffle you like me...you really like me!  
  
Ch. 4 Is Blood Thicker than Bread and Water?  
  
Starfire opened her bedroom door. The corridor that housed the Teen Titans resembled that of an apartment building. It was well kept, Dark had to admit. Still being led by the wrist, Dark followed absentmindedly. To Dark it felt as though he were being led to the back room at some sort of party, what awaited him, may be to his enjoyment surprise.  
She turned the knob, and pulled him through. Inside was the usual mattress that stayed on the floor, bookshelves full of bizarre and unusual things. A chair in the middle of the room, a closet next to the bed, assorted teddy bears around the room. It was the stereotype that would be expected in Starfire's room. Starfire then released her soft palmed grip on Dark's wrist, and pointed at the chair sitting the middle of the room. Dark took the seat, It was not as comfortable as expected, rather an uncomforted feeling.  
Starfire spoke out, still stuttering from the tears and sadness spent in the last few minutes. Dark didn't expect her to take it this well. "T- Tell me, Han, who survived?"  
Dark shifted uneasily in the chair, "You may want to sit." Dark said, drawing out his hand outstretched toward the bed. Starfire did as he proposed, and sat on the mattress, her legs up to her chest.  
Dark sighed. "You will be pleased to know, that everyone on that list you made before you set off for Earth, is still alive and well. At least for now." The list Starfire made was that of a list to send goodbye cards to. It was more of a friend's list to be exact. Starfire took a relieved breath, putting her hand toward her chest to calm her down a little.  
"It's not quite over yet. You see, upon my hearing of Tamaran and Centari being attacked, I returned quickly. I searched around looking for civilians, and came upon the list. Now with technology as it is on Tamaran you know full well that any list that is made about anyone would have a recording of their existence. As I read down the list, I saw that each of them were still alive, but it seemed that they are," Dark paused, then continued as if finding the right word was troublesome, "held hostage."  
Starfire gasped, putting her hand to cover up her agape mouth. Dark continued. "Yes. I don't know their current state now, it was clear that Blackfire is holding them there, in an attempt to get you into a rage." It sounded as if Dark knew what was to happen. "I will kill my sister! Murder her with my bare hands, I DON'T CARE IF WE SHARE THE SAME BLOOD, I WILL SEE IT SPILT FROM HER CROPSE!" Starfire roared out. Dark had not seen this side of Starfire, and did not intend to see it again, ever. Bloodlust was not a very good thing to have in a Tamaranian girl, Blackfire for example. "Now, Starfire," he continued, "there will be a time to avenge them. Blackfire will keep them alive, she could not have them dead, yet. Believe me. I've seen this many times in many worlds, Blackfire is only using this to blind you to what she is doing. I know it seems hard, but store away the thoughts of the loved ones, and concentrate on what Blackfire would do. Can you think of anything else that she would do to come here to harm you at all?"  
Starfire didn't have to think hard to come up with an answer. "Robin." When Blackfire was around the household, Blackfire seemed to have a great taste for Robin, it would be possibly the only thing they happened to share other than being sisters.  
"Ah yes, Robin. Oh, and Robin was the one who put me in that room, seems he wanted to test me out. To see if I was really good enough to protect you. Seems that it ended in a draw."  
"So I saw." Starfire's voice trailed off, as she looked to the side.  
"He is in love with you," Starfire looked down at the truth she knew all too well, "you must know this by now?"  
Starfire sighed, then looked back at Dark. "I know. I- love him too, it's just...It's hard knowing what to choose now. The feelings for you when we had our last goodbye when you left for the military, and then now with Robin. I don't want to hurt either of you."  
Dark nodded in understanding. "Yes. I see your point. But as for now, until Blackfire is destroyed, I will only be along side you to protect you from any harm. I'm sorry, but for now I cannot let emotions run high at this moment. If I could I would express love the true Tamaranian way. You do understand my predicament?"  
Starfire smiled a little, and nodded. Dark stood up, and walked toward the door, and then he turned and looked at Starfire. "Begging your pardon for future reference, but for a time I may become that of a stalker around you." Both of them gave a small laugh, understanding what one another must do.  
As Dark placed one hand on the doorknob, he stopped. "I get the feeling that Robin wishes to speak with you once we exit this door." Dark let go of the handle, and searched around him with his hands looking for something.  
After a small moment of searching he found a small device, nothing more than a penny sized item, he pressed a little button on it, and suddenly Dark disappeared. He was cloaked now, invisible. "Wow! Han I didn't know you could do that!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"Now, please, ladies first." Dark opened the door, Starfire stood and exited her room, Dark following silently behind her. She looked to her left, and saw no one.  
"Dark trying to wow you, Star?" Robin's voice said to her right. Starfire was startled; she gasped in surprise and turned to face him.  
"Robin."  
"Listen, Star, he maybe you friend, but I don't like him. I think he maybe up to something."  
"Robin! Why must you feel this way?"  
"I don't trust the guy."  
"Why can't you?"  
"What? He just bursts through the door expecting to see you, and – well, he doesn't belong here, you have enough protection here already!"  
Starfire now knew why Robin disliked Dark, jealousy was obvious in his tone. Starfire called back.  
"You're jealous of him aren't you? Just because I find someone else to be good friends with you have to try to take him away?"  
Robin was surprised as Dark at the truth being told. "Wha- ah, no, no."  
"Then what?"  
"I," Robin thought fast, "think, that he should use his powers to, uh, protect Tamaran. You're safe enough right? We'll have you protected at all times, there's no need to worry, besides we are full on the staff, can't take any more team players here."  
Starfire's face became red with anger and frustration. "ERR!" Starfire stormed back into her room, hearing soon after sounds of frustration beyond measurement.  
Dark reappeared from his invisibility. "You know Robin. You could have just said that from the beginning, let all the rage out." Dark said calmly, then turning slowly and taking a step almost at every five-second point. The sounds of his footsteps echoed in Robin's mind.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Robin yelled.  
"Going to get some food, it's still early evening isn't it?" Dark called back, then adding, "Besides, I think I'll check out what's all around this place anyhow, seeing as how I've only seen the outside and through the windows for some time now." With that, and the echoing voice down the halls, Dark disappeared, and left Robin resting on the wall with his thoughts to keep him there until the sun rested over the horizon. 


	5. Tamaranian Boy and his Dog

Ch. 5 Tamaranian Boy and his Dog  
  
Dark walked along the empty halls, it appeared to be a labyrinth of all sorts of passages. Twice along his journey throughout the giant T he had gotten lost. Until at last he had found, once again, the main hall, which would be considered. Within he found Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven still sitting on the red couch which left indents on the seats. Raven was reading as usual, while Beastboy and Cyborg were playing with their normal racing video games. Dark smirked, he had enjoyed watching them play, and often watched with his good friend Kit. Dark thought for a moment then turned about and headed toward the front door. He had completely forgotten about Kit.  
Kit was a stray dog Dark had found on his explorations around the town when everything was rather boring around the Titan household. The dog was small, only about shin height when sitting. She was adorable. Black ears, a big black spot around her left eye, a short little tail, white fur, and look of begging that would make even the saddest child smile with glee. During Dark and Kit's stay around the top of the T, Dark fed her, treated her, and soon found that they could not be separated. Kit must be devastated.  
Once Dark opened the door, Robin voice was heard from behind him. "Leaving so soon?" Robin walked forward, nearly touching Dark. In response, Dark turned his head slightly, to get a look at Robin. "Not for long, gone out to find something. I will be back soon." There was scratching heard on the door, Dark cocked an eyebrow. Robin pulled out his staff. Robin extended it, and said. "I'll check it out." Robin opened the door, and in an instant struck down a vertical swing. A clang was heard, and next to the staff was a small dog. It was Kit. Dark growled, not playfully, but fiercely at Robin. Robin turned back, and gave a look that Dark did not like, a more playful look on Robin's face, he knew what was coming next.  
"Aw, does Dark have another love?" Robin said using a baby voice and making kissing sounds at the end. Dark narrowed his eyes. He gripped robin's shoulder, the death glare store down upon him. The grip was hard, and left deep marks. "Hey, what're you doing?"  
Dark glared down once more, and opened them slightly at the words he said next. "This." With that Dark flung Robin back ten feet, onto his back. A few rug burns on Robin's elbows were present, nothing to worry about. Still having his hand back behind him, palm outstretched to Robin. "No one hurts my dog." The voice was harsh, nothing like Robin had heard from before. A slightly new side of Dark that Robin had not seen before.  
Out of Dark's hand, shot suddenly a dark blue orb, and it was sent straight into Robin's chest. Robin cowered for a moment, and when nothing happened, he began to relax. Just as Robin started to laugh at Dark's attempts to hurt Robin, a small shock brought up upright and onto his feet. Then another shock, around his arm, then another on the other. Soon the shocks were all about his body, hurting him as he ran across the room, wailing his arms around in the air like some mad scientist finally achieving victory.  
Dark sighed, then crouched down to Kit. She remembered Dark all too well, and walked up to his knees, and leapt up upon his right one. She was the perfect size to stay steady on the muscle that she stood on. Dark leaned closer, then cooed to Kit. "Who's a good girl?" Kit smiled up at Dark and put her small tongue to his chin, then all around his cheek. Dark laughed then began to stand. Kit jumped off the muscle, and followed at Dark's side. Kit looked up occasionally, and put her nose to the air, feeling perfectly content and powerful by Dark's side.  
Robin meanwhile, was still writhing in pain, finally stopped once Dark had passed him. Smoke was rising from Robin's skin. "Damn you Dark." Robin whispered. Dark apparently heard it from his reply. "Like I said: no one hurts the dog." Dark walked off into the darkness, leaving Robin back there, standing alone.  
  
Dark came back into the Main Hall, and said to the three that still remained in the room. "I know you were short on members of the Titan crew," Dark said, all three heads turned then looked at the dog, "So Kit thought she'd join." Immediately all three of them rushed up to Kit. Raven surprised all of them, she never seemed this happy, ever. All three of them stroked Kit's soft fur, and smiled up at all four of them, open mouthed breathing forth the puppy breath.  
Suddenly Dark remembered something vital, "oh yeah." Dark searched through his clothing and found a device not much larger than a CD player. It had wheels, and would seem like it had a mind of it's own. Dark set it down, and let it roam around the house.  
"What is that?" Cyborg asked.  
"It's a devise that will clean all of the messes that Kit here makes, along with some others around here." Dark pointed toward the kitchen, which hadn't been cleaned for at least a decade or so.  
"That's cool dude." Beastboy said, returning to stroking the fur on the Kit.  
Dark smirked, and tilted his head as he watched Kit get the attention she so longed for. It made him happy that Kit could have quite a bit of attention for once, rather than being shoved away from time to time by Dark, who apologized often for it.  
"Oh yeah, Dark, er, Han?" Cyborg began.  
"Either if you prefer." Dark replied.  
"Yeah, ok. Since Kit is going to be staying here, where will you be staying?"  
"Do you have an extra room?"  
Raven spoke up. "We do have one more, it is a guest bedroom, Terra almost moved in there, but she left too early for her to do anything with it."  
"Is there a bed? What about restroom accommodations?"  
Beastboy laughed, "Yeah, there's one in every room, it's hidden so you might be spending the rest of the night searching for the lou."  
"I see, thank you. If you don't mind, I'll leave Kit into your care. Only one rule about my dog though," Dark said, then added as all of them looked up, "Don't hurt my dog. A lesson Robin won't soon forget."  
"What happened?" Raven asked.  
"Well, during my small amount of station here, and the distraction of both Starfire and Robin, I had forgotten about this adorable dog sitting before you. I remembered only a few moments ago. As I went to the front door to go looking for her, Robin just happened to bump into me. Scratches were heard on the door, and well, being Robin as he was thought it to be hostility."  
Each of them sharing popcorn that Beastboy was holding. "Then what?" Beastboy asked. All of them interested in what Dark had to say next. Kit resting on Cyborg's legs, just as interested in it as they were.  
"So, Robin pulled out his handy dandy staff, opened the door and struck the ground." All of them gasped, then looked at Kit, who gave the same look of fear from the near crushing blow. This in turn gave Kit even more attention.  
"It missed, and Robin taunted me at his assumption which just so happened to be true. So I put my hand on his shoulder," Dark reenacted the scene with an invisible Robin. "I threw him back at least ten feet." Darks acted as he threw his hand back, and pointed his palm at the imaginary Robin. Then sent a orb to the ground, and controlled it so that it would show the shocks that were felt by Robin.  
"Then I shocked Robin a bit, let Kit in and here we are now." Dark concluded. He bowed, down, as the few amount of claps were heard. Starfire came from the hall behind them just as the orb had finished it's acting abilities.  
"Han, I've been looking for – A PUPPY!" Starfire sprinted toward Kit and gave it the most attention any dog could have ever asked for in a fraction of a second.  
Dark gave a small laugh at this, "She's Kit." Dark smiled at Kit a while longer and then looked at them all questioningly. "Now if you'll excuse me, could one of you show me where I might be bunking this evening?"  
  
"I'll show you Han." Starfire Volunteered.  
Raven spoke up, "Actually, why don't Beastboy and Cyborg show you. Starfire and I need to talk."  
"Oh, alright." Starfire agreed.  
Cyborg and Beastboy nodded, and led Dark down the dark hall, carrying along with them Kit and arguing on whom would keep her for the night.  
"Raven, why do you wish to speak with me?"  
"You already know full well what I want to talk about. I may not have been around Robin and Dark for all that long, but it is clear that at least Robin is jealous of Dark."  
"I know that already, Raven."  
"Good, now. What do you intend to do about this matter?"  
"Well – I...Hmm...I really don't know?"  
"Want my advice?"  
"Sure?"  
"As much as I like to see you go with your instincts on this one, I think you might screw that up. So, here it goes." Raven paused. "Personally, if this continues, one of them may wind up dead. You're gonna have to speak to both of them, all in one place. Until then, one of them is going to receive you love. Robin or Dark. Make your choice."  
"Yes." It was clear to Starfire, though she was on the verge of figuring it out. "What would you choose?"  
"Well, from knowing Robin, I would go with him. But there is something about Dark that draws me to him." This had been the first time Raven had spoken about love before. Sure Beastboy was making a few moves on her, but at that she could care much less. Though what Beastboy lacked sure made up for in Dark, without a doubt. Manners, charm, strength, skill, and from the looks of it he could take pain. Robin meanwhile was a born leader, though he stood aside to his other leader for a long time. There was also strength as well, a bit of sensitivity here and there, but from the kindness shown out of normality from Dark, there was no doubt that Robin and Dark were a very close choice to make.  
Starfire sighed, "Yet the choice is still up to me, isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. Oh and, not to be acting like a – well, schoolgirl, could you ask, Dark, what he thinks of me?" Starfire held the small giggle inside, and began walking off, answering "I will." Starfire too disappeared into the known abyss of the hall. Raven looked down at her book, then sighed. "Maybe I should be the one who talks to him?" The book gave little answer, but she answered it in her own mind.  
  
"Here you go Dark, enjoy your stay." Cyborg said, holding Kit.  
"Thank you." Dark walked into the room, and looked about. It was nearly empty really no decoration at all.  
"Well, goodnight." Dark added turning around to see Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over Kit once more. He still smiled toward his own dog, she was adorable, and was getting the attention she deserved, much like Starfire.  
Dark placed a hand on his left arm for a moment, and then appeared as if by magic a gauntlet. On it were four buttons, each with their own labels. Centari Armor, Uniform, Lax Uniform, sleep wear. It was his own little dress gauntlet, everyone on Tamaran had one, and it was a normal routine. He pressed the button with Sleepwear, and the gauntlet disappeared. Once again, like magic, his clothing changed, into flannel cotton made pants, slippers, white T-shirt that revealed his torso muscles, and a blue checkered robe.  
Dark went and fell back on the bed. It was much more comfortable than he was used to, the military didn't give beds this comfy. "Wow." Dark whispered. He slowly slithered his way up to the pillow, once there he led himself under the covers of the bed. He took the robe off, and put it to the ground beside the edge of the bed. It was then that he realized he had gotten used to giving Kit his robe to sleep in. Like Kit it was adorable how she managed to scramble around, and push the clothing with her paws to make it just right for her to sleep in. Dark sighed, then uttered something he had long forgotten, and he relived the moment. The moment in the station. He whispered to himself the dialogue.  
  
"Starfire."  
"Yes, Han?"  
The station was full of young boys, the same age as Han, and all dressed in uniform for their first day in the military. Starfire and Han looked into one another's eyes, the time stopped as one another captivated them.  
"There may not be much time for us in the future. So I- I just wanted to say," Han paused, "I love you with all of my dearest heart."  
"Love? Heart?"  
"Oh yes, the humans call that feeling love that, much as a reference."  
Starfire embraced Han, they were both nearly the same height. Their head's resting on the other's shoulders. Then Starfire whispered into Han's ear. The words that would live forever in Han's mind for all eternity, and riddle his thoughts, until the world had ended.  
"I love you, Han. I love you too." 


	6. A Tamaranian Captains Training

Ch. 6 A Tamaranian Captain's Training  
  
The morning light crept back over the horizon. Dark was wide-awake, as he walked slowly into the training room he had been yesterday evening. He stared at the large dent in the wall that Robin had made. "Humph, not even at full strength and I still make that?" Dark said to himself, cheery as always.  
Dark closed his eyes, his head hung low, he concentrated slightly. Then he pushed lightly off of the floor, floating and flying in midair. He hovered for a moment, making sure he still had the ability after so long that he had forgotten that part of his Tamaranian skill.  
"Well I can still fly hover," Dark narrowed his eyes, as he pushed off the air and into flight, "and I can still fly." Dark easily turned around the support columns, soaring past then and between them. At completing this task, he set himself on the floor again.  
Dark smirked at himself, then took from one of his many pockets in his sleeping clothing a small device that resembled a communicator. Dark pushed in a black button on the side and spoke to it. "Ship?"  
The communicator spoke back to Dark, in a deep metallic voice. "Yes?"  
"Send in the holographic training orb, I'd like to fit some in this morning."  
"Yes sir."  
Moments later through the door zoomed in a device not much larger than a coffee mug. It flew at a four-foot height, and was covered in small lights and gold plating. Below on its base, were arrays of buttons. Once reaching Dark's hand, which it settled in, he pressed one of the smaller buttons on the bottom of the flying orb, and quickly let it go. It hovered in the air, and wiggled around a little, then quickly zipped up high into the replicated dojo.  
Lights shot forth from the orb, which soon became figures of Slade's henchmen, robotic soldiers. The yellow light that made them out, shown them quite well, Dark had to admit.  
Dark lowered the torso part of his robe so it hung down behind him, exposing his T-shirt. He then quickly flipped off his slippers behind him, and leaned back putting his right leg forward. It stretched to its full extent, while he crouched back on his left leg for support. Dark's arm's clenched in fists, stood at ready before him. His left fist just below his rib line, while is right fist lowered to his right leg. A good defensive position.  
Slade's holographic images came forth, one after the another. With a strong left strike, Dark struck the image of the first robot in the face, knocking it back onto the floor disappearing immediately. The second came and charged Dark, fists at its sides and upon reaching Dark thrust them quickly before him, and a double fisted hit. Dark dodged the attack by ducking under the fists and rapidly punched into the image's chest and stomach. Finally, Dark did a hard uppercut with his right, leapt up, twirled about and did a twirled kick to the image's face again. One right after the other came after him, all sorts of different styles of attack, and not one left a mark on Dark.  
After some time of this, Dark back flipped back and roared at the orb. "Level sixteen, weapons." The Orb seemed to nod from its current position. Suddenly the robotic images grew much larger, and held at least one weapon in their hand. Mostly swords were seen, but there were many bizarre weapons as well. Dark smirked, then took hold of his T-shirt, and tore it off of him and threw it aside. His torso muscles showed near perfection, an eight pack, large square pecks. "Let's rock."  
Dark flew up slightly, and leapt forward. He concentrated, and out from his hands formed dark blue twin sabers. He flew between them all, defending, parrying, and attacking. The sound of metal against pure energy crisped the air around them. Eventually one may knock him down, by some unseen force, but in a moment's time that image would be no more.  
Again Dark flew outside the battle, and roared again at the little orb. "Level fifty seven, melee." Again the little orb obeyed, and Slade's robots grew even stronger, quicker, and more deadly than imaginable. At least one hundred stood in the room, and none of them had weapons, they did not need them. All of them charged at once, a few leaping, some just blindly charging.  
"It has been long since this power has been loosed." Dark whispered to himself. Then he threw his fist to his sides, bent his elbows slightly and roared to the heavens. Peculiar as it was, seconds later blue energy engulfed Dark. His white hair flowing upward like some fan were turned on below him. His eyes turned completely blue, and his fists held the power growing within him, and around him. This was power beyond comprehension.  
The Blue energy the engulfed Dark seconds ago had subsided. Then in an instant Dark disappeared from sight, then reappeared as he struck down imaged soldiers by threes. An instant had passed, and not an image was left standing. "Off." Dark said, breathing heavily as he looked at all the images of the fallen robotic icons that Slade used against the Teen Titans for some time. The images quickly vanished and the orb fell to its normal hovering height. The orb hovered before Dark, as if to ask for attention.  
Dark patted the top of the orb, and whispered to it. "Stay here." The orb nodded and went into a corner and hovered there. Dark sighed in a short felt relief; he was somewhat out of shape.  
He went, picked up his robe and slippers and turned about and saw that Starfire was standing in the doorway. Having her seeing his Torso made him feel a little embarrassed. "Bravo, Han." Starfire cheered.  
Dark smiled at her put his slippers on his feet. He walked up to Starfire and put up his Robe over his shoulders again. "M'lady. Did you watch me?" Dark bowed his head to her, then slowly rose it to its height.  
"Yes, I did. And I must say that you have grown much stronger than I remember you."  
Dark laughed, he remembered at his young age trying to become strong with the weights. It was possible that he could have been the laughing stock of the entire planet. "Yes. And I see that you have become a beautiful girl." Dark smiled at her and Starfire at him.  
They stared into one another's eyes once more; it was nearly ecstasy to see her again. He started the conversation again. "So, you get up at this early hour?"  
Starfire nodded, then began to leave the room, Dark followed behind her. "I do, just to get a head start on the day." She was lying, Dark could easily tell.  
"You didn't just get up to see me did you? Was I a little loud?"  
Starfire blushed at the truth; she nodded giving Dark no answer at all. Dark nodded as if he knew the answer, though he truly did not. They walked the halls of the giant T, and had many a conversation about the fun and joy of their planet, the memories, the hardships, and of course the feelings.  
Speaking about the thoughts of others and themselves, Starfire remembered something Raven had asked of her. "Oh, Han. Raven wishes to know- "  
Dark interrupted her. "What?" he asked, looking down at her as she looked ahead as she asked. She continued.  
"She wants to know what you think of her."  
Dark raised his eyebrows, no question about it that Raven had a small feeling about him. The thought made him a little jittery. "Well, I think that she is a very nice girl. Though only knowing her a few moments from petting Kit, I can't say much. If at all possible, do you have a courtyard around this island which you live?"  
"What does that have to do with anything."  
"Set the scene, now, do you have one?"  
Starfire had a questioning look as she store up at Dark.  
"Yes."  
"Alright, tell her to meet me there, and we will talk."  
Starfire looked forward, she wasn't too used to being the messenger of the house, and the mailman was used for that. Starfire nodded, "Yes, I will give her the message." 


	7. Meeting in the Courtyard

Ch. 7 Meeting in the Courtyard  
  
Dark lay on the ground of the courtyard behind the giant T. He rested his head on a large maple tree, and had Kit running and playing around him. Hours had passed since he had talked to Starfire, and given her the message. Any moment now, Dark expected, Raven to emerge from the horizon.  
"Grr. Oh you mean dog, err!" Dark played with Kit, using his hand and making small little attacks to the dogs ears and neck. The pup would leap forward and attack one of his fingers, and at which time felt triumphant as she paraded around him with her head held high.  
Dark laughed and petted the energetic dog, Kit leapt up and got a small tongue on Dark's cheek which made him chuckle all the more. He felt joy now, like none he had ever felt before, or at least for some time.  
"Y-You wanted to meet me here?" Raven asked, her voice behind him. Surprised, Dark jumped up and turned to face her. Kit bounced around and waddled beside Dark, and sat beside his foot.  
"Yes, I apologize that most of this conversation will not be on a – shall we say –friendly level."  
Raven took a step back and clenched one of her fists; she was prepared for anything. Seeing Raven like this, made Dark step back, then answer quickly.  
"No, my dear Raven, not like that. More or less, this conversation would be a briefing of the events to come. As much as I would love to chat about the wonders of the human mind, and the darkening world, that will have to wait."  
Raven lowered her guard, and hid her hands beneath her blue cloak. She hid the fact that she felt feelings for Dark. The other Titan's rarely talked to Raven, unless on an account of danger or on the rare occasion of loneliness. To have someone eventually wanting to talk about what she had been studying and learning about since the day she arrived, made her show a glimmer of a grin within her.  
"Alright, Dark, talk. What do you want from me?"  
Dark nodded, then floated up in the air, sitting in the meditation stature that Raven had been for everyday for at least an hour. Raven followed, she lifted herself, crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees.  
Kit remained on the ground; she stared up at Dark and gave him a look of deprivation of attention. The grand puppy dog eyes rolled up at him, as she soon lay on the ground and sighed to herself.  
"Now then, two things I wish of you in the future. The first, being that when the time comes you will take Starfire to a safe place, and if you must make your last stand against Blackfire."  
Raven cocked an eyebrow in the hood that darkened her face. "What are you talking about?"  
"You do know that Blackfire will return here once she is finished with Tamaranian soil? Well, when that time comes, which will be within the week, I need you," Dark pointed at Raven, "to defend Starfire, if needs be."  
"Fine," Raven whined, "and the second?"  
"The second is that I need you to get Starfire to meditate with you, for most of the days to come. Leaving you with no interruptions and peace for the next few days. What I really need from you though, is to expand your power while you are meditating. Find the calm and unleash the power within without realizing it. If you can accomplish that, and extend your power to its full extent when near asleep, imagine to strength when enraged." To Raven he sounded a little sadistic when speaking of power through meditation. Although, his planet's population was almost destroyed in a mere few hours, and only somewhere around six hundred remained. She didn't blame him.  
"Alright, I'll get her to meditate, but have no one disturb us while we're in my room. No one enters my room."  
"Oh, I was- hoping that you'd do this in the courtyard. Should your powers become so great that the room be desecrated then we'd prefer to do this outside. I'll keep watch over both of you, making sure no one comes within the fifty foot mark." Raven gave Dark the lowered eyelid look. Then answered.  
"Fine then."  
"This is all the main things I wished from you? Do you wish to talk normally now?" Dark asked.  
"That would be – fun." She answered, slowly.  
Dark asked her his first question to get everything going. "Why did you ask Starfire what I thought of you?"  
Taken aback Raven looked down a little, then answered his question. "I just wanted to know. You've been stalking us for this long; you've kept some tabs on each of us, around the clock. Now you show up, and everyone is a little nervous around you. Sure you brought Kit around relieved us of some nerve of fear of what you may do but that is not enough. Realize that we fear that you know what are secrets are. Thinking of that before I asked Starfire, I asked her what you thought of me. You happy?"  
Now it was Dark's turn to be taken aback. "I see. Let me tell you know that I only had tabs on your vitality, and sometimes your outdoor life, not a whole lot of the inside life. I can only see through windows you know. So all I had to go from was the communication with those around the city and Aqua lad." Raven remembered Aqua lad well; she had fallen instantly for him despite his personality.  
"Alright then, I guess now we have nothing to fear. Now for my question."  
"Shoot."  
"You don't seem all that protective of Starfire now, why are you so lax. At being a bodyguard you aren't very good at it."  
"I have little to fear, her room has no windows, and would take some sort of miracle to get through other than the door. On top of that, very few enemies could pose any threat to you now, not even Slade. And the Titans protect her to a degree as well, until Slade's men return and make their movements around the city, I will be on full patrol of Starfire. Don't you worry. Now, my questioning. How often does Starfire Meditate with you? I've watched the puppet master control you at that time, and saw you both meditating before running off to the mall."  
Raven looked to the side as she answered. "Since that day we have known a gentle understanding of one another. It is true that we are friends, but that has been the first of maybe a handful of times Starfire and I have meditated for a short period of time."  
"So not very much, I take it?"  
"No."  
Dark sighed, "This will be much harder than I thought."  
"That it will be," Raven looked at Dark and asked her next question, "what is your relation to Starfire?"  
Dark smirked, and leaned closer, took a breath and replied. "We were basically neighborhood friends. You know the relationship between next door neighborhoods right? Well, it branched off from that, just playing pretend, flying around town, laughing, playing, and having as much fun as possible. Until I reached the age of ten when all the other young boys had to leave for at least a four year service in the military. The females on the other hand are either bred to the elder military that had retired, or are hailed as princesses for the rest of their lives. Fortunately for Starfire, which I had little doubt, she became of high value. As did her sister, Blackfire.  
  
"Starfire wrote me letters on how she was enjoying her life being rich, but still kept her good charm. Whereas Blackfire on the other hand became snooty, and rotten. Few years later, we've been writing to one another, and soon she told me that she was leaving for this haven known as Earth. Well, truthfully, as I have slightly lied to Starfire about this, I was selected to go keep an eye on her."  
"Because she was a princess in your peoples eyes?"  
"Exactly. Honestly, I was promoted to being a captain at that time, highest ranking in my classes, and excelled in every department the military had to offer. They found my secret correspondent to be her, and found that it should be me sent down there to protect and watch her. She and I knew one another well, and it would be much easier to cope with than having to hear a Colonel argue about her motives on life. Therefore, the whole pleading to get down here was a lie. To answer your question, I will leave you with this. At the station where we went our separate ways, we said that we loved one another. As I've watched from the balcony of this gigantic building, and seen what others have said to one another, Love is in different forms. You see, on Tamaran, when a girl such as Starfire were to express love, this would mean nothing more than a possible marriage and sacred bond between the two, for eternity. It is on our planet the female's choice, and if she chose it to be wrong, for eternity they are bonded. For her to speak of love that early in life means much to me. But now, Robin has taken her sight, and she is bound to choose between a leader, and a neighbor. Whomever she chooses I will be happy for her, I only pray that she makes the right choice."  
Hearing the long speech made Raven's eyes widen; Tamaran was indeed a good place. Somewhat better than Earth. Raven looked down, and nodded in agreement.  
"I have no further questions, Raven. Do you wish to ask more?" Dark asked, lowering himself to the ground, and putting a hand on Kit's back awakening her from her light nap.  
"Only a few more. Why didn't you face Robin with all your skill? Why did you present you self now? Do you love Starfire back? What will happen when Blackfire come here?"  
Dark looked up, and answered. "I did not face Robin to my full extent because rivalry is good to have, Robin means only to claim his greatness over me. To claim Starfire. I gave him hope, that he could one day defeat me. It seems Starfire told you about my training this morning, no?  
"I presented my self now because earlier I did not feel it to be time. Sure you had your tough times to fight through, you could easily handle it with little blood shed from either of you. You may be battered but an open wound has never crossed any of you, yet.  
"I do love Starfire, I've loved her since the day we met. Little can I explain the greatness of her beauty, her radiance, and her eyes. She was beyond me, and at times I wondered why she had always written back to me, I wondered why she kept on going with me. I knew I could never match her elegance, grace, and above all spirit. Like I said she was beyond me, beyond what I could have ever wished, or wanted. And so, I remembered the moments at the station, assuring myself that she loved me, and that was all the mattered." A concealed tear ran down Dark's face slowly, Raven saw it clearly. Dark held it back, but did not wipe it away; he acted as if it wasn't there.  
"When Blackfire gets here, at least Robin and I will be the frontal force that will weaken Blackfire the most. The Beastboy and Cyborg will be the second line of defense, if needed. And like I said, you and Starfire will be the final defense of this world, if needs be. By then, Blackfire will be substantially weakened, and if you must you and Starfire will defeat Blackfire and conquer over her broken corpse. Though, with all my heart I doubt that it will come down to only you and Starfire."  
"You know that I would abide by that will of yours. But know that I cannot abandon my friends to death. I will fight along side you, as will the others." Raven said, floating to the ground and standing tall.  
"I understand. But you realize that with all of us, the six of us fighting Slade's warriors, possibly Terra, and Blackfire will not be easy, this will require strategy, and perfection. I must admit that you are a little unorganized when fighting together. You will get the job done, but you need time. This battle you will only have one shot, two at most in the same battle."  
"Hmm. I see your point. Starfire and I will return shortly, you wait here." Raven instructed, walking way slowly and back off into the horizon.  
"Raven is much smarter than I thought she would be, I have underestimated her." Dark said, playing with Kit once again. 


	8. And So It Begins

Note: I want to first apologize for the long wait, I've been in Oregon for some time now, so now I must continue the story that so few of you enjoy....enjoy!  
  
Ch. 8 And So It Begins  
  
After nearly two days of pure meditation and the lack of sleep Dark had been getting from being the guard dog, things became a little unsettling with Robin. A large sphere consumed Starfire and Raven in a deep purple energy field. Both Starfire and Raven were floating above the ground and mumbling to themselves secret incantations.  
Dark lay beside the Titan tower, his back against the wall, the katana in front of him resting on his left shoulder, knees bent so that Dark was in a semi curled up position. Through the rapidly nearing forty eight-hour marking, warmth and staying awake were fading quickly. Every few minutes Dark's head would fall forward, and then he'd retract it to its normal state. Finally, Dark lulled himself to sleep at least a small nap.  
"Sleeping on the job?" Robin's voice awoke Dark leaving him quickly searching the area. Dark found Robin standing next to him, staring down at him.  
Dark replied slowly, "only a small nap, I've gotten no sleep in the past two days. Even a human such as yourself cannot keep yourself in an 'awake' state for that long, and not begin to go insane."  
Robin made a sound in his throat, "Ha, I've stayed up much later than this without anything to keep me awake. I've been awake for seventy four hours and not felt a thing."  
"Up until the seventy four."  
Robin glared down at Dark, whereas Dark just looked up at Robin neither glaring nor staring in the death glare he always wore. There was silence for the longest time, until at last Dark spoke up.  
"Robin, I understand that my presence here is disturbing to you and Starfire's relationship. Know that since my watching of you all, I see that you feel a great deal for Starfire. I do not wish to steal her from you."  
"You assume too much."  
"You now I'm right." Dark stood, putting back the katana back into the sash that once held it. Robin narrowed his eyes, looking up now at Dark.  
Robin then came to the realization that jealousy flowed through him all that time. He felt a slight amount of shame, but discarded the feeling and took the subject away and started an entire new one.  
"What are Starfire and Raven doing?"  
"They are meditating." Dark looked at the great sphere covering both girls, as did Robin.  
"For what?"  
"Blackfire's return."  
"When will she return?"  
Dark gave it some thought, then answered unsure, "I would think sometime tonight."  
"Not much time then."  
"No. But Starfire and Raven are doing wonderfully. At noon, I will ask them to generate their full power at rest."  
"They're resting now?" Robin raised his voice, astonished.  
"Nearly asleep, and they are generating that much power."  
Robin's eyes widened, he knew that Starfire was strong, but perhaps she was much stronger than Robin had expected. Maybe even stronger than he was.  
"This is amazing."  
"Isn't it though."  
Both of them stared in wonder at both of them, after each passing minute the power of both of them had grown an inch further than their last standing point. Soon it became more rapid.  
Dark walked forward, and said to the great orb a few words. Robin looking dumbfounded took a step forward to bring him back to a safer distance. "Alright you two, your power is high, but I must ask that you move, you are nearing the tower with this and I must ask you to go to the middle of the water between the city and this point."  
Robin cocked an eyebrow, what was Dark trying to do? Both girls nodded in understanding and floated quickly into the waters. Upon reaching the middle of the sea, Dark lifted off of the ground and flew with great speed to the sphere. The water below him rose up into large spikes until finally he stopped before them, and moved out of the way expelling water onto the orb.  
"Test one." Dark whispered, as the wave washed over the sphere. It did not move or get wet by any means. Dark smirked, and soared closer to the sphere.  
"Now, unleash your full power at rest, seek out the innermost strength and pull it forth. You have good five hundred or so feet until the city or the tower itself. Show me what you have."  
Immediately after Dark had finished, both girls' facial expressions changed from resting, to aggravation. Eyes widened, Dark quickly soared back to the tower, and stood beside Robin. Robin asked suddenly.  
"What did-" Robin was cut off by Dark.  
"Watch!" Robin did as he was commanded and looked at the small sphere in the water.  
Like a beacon the sphere lowered, as if it had ended. "What?" Robin asked himself, then was so suddenly answered that it was breathtaking. The sphere had exploded in size and grew to the size of the Titan tower itself and continued to grow by the second. There was a wave that blew past them, like a high wind. Dark's white cape blew behind him, as did Robin's. Neither cared for the power that was witnessed was beyond comprehension. The water below Starfire and Raven vanished and began to consume the water below.  
Dark roared at Robin so that he could hear him. "And this...isn't even at full power...they are still resting...imagine them to be awake." With those words, comprehension was left behind and only the feeling remained. Starfire and Raven had grown beyond that which was known. No doubt as well that the daily press would take hundreds of photos and each person around town would know of this, with the paper or not.  
Robin had gotten a thought, then called to Dark. "Why don't you- err- join them?"  
"If I were to do that.... I would raise the entire city to the ground, and take everyone around me to the underworld. Even now I meditate, I do not need to hinder my power outward just yet."  
Robin looked at Dark oddly, and until Dark stared back at Robin, he shrugged. "Alright, I will show you."  
Dark flew high into the sky, the air was getting very thin, and breathing was getting less frequent. Dark lowered himself a few hundred feet, and crossed his legs and meditated as Starfire and Raven was. He called forth the inner powers and let it loose expelling the power outward. It was well known in the military, that you could expand you power outward but, with that, if you could keep in inside oneself, fighting that way. The great power would enhance your entire body, that is why Tamaranian soldiers rarely fall, the power is great within, and is kept inside. For now, Dark would show all of them what a Centari captain can do, can show this race.  
The power within answered, and Dark expelled it out. A sphere of blue grew around him, and continued to expand by a thousand feet in each direction. It would be soon that his power would reach the city, he would retract it and shoot it out into space.  
Robin watched below, the two spheres almost connected. Dark is not a person to be angered, Robin decided in his and possibly everyone's best interest to never do anything to set Dark into this sort of rage. Then Robin considered, Was it rage? Or could this power be that of something miniscule? The power was beyond him.  
Beastboy and Cyborg emerged behind Robin, and asked, "What the heck is that?" They said in unison.  
"Starfire and Raven," Robin pointed to the smaller sphere, "Dark." Then Robin pointed to the gigantic sphere that came within inches of the skyscrapers of the city. Until at last, the energy was shot upward, and Dark's energy went into the deepest parts of the universe. Dark aimed the energy so that the Hubbell telescope would get a clear image of it, the workers of NASA would be baffled.  
Dark came back down to the ground, and fell to his knees. He panted hard, he had let loose most of his energy but keeping it restricting to the city was even more difficult.  
All three of them stared at Dark open-eyed, mouths agape. "Dude." Beastboy said, taking a step back. None seemed to notice the array of his lax uniform, it was tattered up. The front was torn and hanging on by a few pieces of cloth, as well as his pants. His white cape was left seemingly untouched, but still had a few holes around the bottom, safe to say that walking was the culprit of the tattering cape.  
"Your power does that? You must have a lot of clothes to go through, bud." Cyborg joked, Dark looked up, his panting ended.  
"No. She is almost here. And so it begins."  
Night began to fall, and dark gray clouds consumed the night sky. Thunder sounded around them, and a light sprinkle of rain fell around them. "The scene is set. Now let the curtain arise, let the final parts of this act be fullfiled." 


	9. Sibling Rivalry :Revised:

Ch. 9 Sibling Rivalry  
  
Starfire and Raven returned to the island shortly after the thunder and lightning had begun to strike around them. The rain began to fall at a slow pace, more sprinkling around them like a clogged up shower hose.  
"We have returned." Starfire said upon her arrival onto native soil again. Raven followed behind Starfire, she walked as she always did as well, head down, and seemed darkened. Dark was standing now, his tattered clothing revealed most of his already exposed muscles. Holding back a squeal from both girls, they took a breath that was just below a gasp. The others looked at them in near horror at what they had witnessed minutes before. Among the few that were horrified, Dark was not among them.  
"How did we look?" Starfire asked slightly battering her eyes at Robin and Dark. Both Robin and Dark glanced at one another wondering who should answer. In unison they had answered her question.  
"You were great." It was true, no doubt about it. For two days time, both of them had grown greatly in power, and skill. Blackfire would have a much harder time than she thought underestimation was on their side.  
Dark walked up to both of the girls, "Blackfire should be arriving soon, be on your guard, tonight would seem probable, but, all the same, keep an eye out." Both girls nodded in agreement.  
"What do you suggest we do? Just wait in the tower until she makes an entrance?" Cyborg asked.  
"That would be most wise at this point. If she does show up, we will take the battle outside. If we wait out here, and she doesn't come, then, we will be unprepared for tomorrow. Inside would be the best place to wait until her assumed arrival."  
All of them agreed, slowly but surely. They didn't like the idea but soon came to realize that it would be best. Besides the tower would be warmer, and slightly safer. In time, they had entered the tower, all except for Robin.  
The door to the bottom level stayed ajar, while Robin almost walked in he saw something. Cyborg was in front of him, and turned to see Robin looking at something.  
"What are you lookin' at?"  
"I'll check it out, I won't be long."  
Cyborg replied as he turned and walked into the darkness, "Alright."  
The door closed behind Cyborg, and Robin walked toward what was that 'something'. It was moving, in the bushes. Robin knew full well to be cautious, but the curiosity was overwhelming. He touched the bush that moved before, nothing happened. Must have been the wind, he thought. Relieved Robin turned around and took a step forward heading for the Tower once again.  
"Robin, it's so nice to see you again." The voice was all too familiar leaving Robin to stop in his tracks.  
"Blackfire."  
"Oh, I didn't think you'd know you voice now." She appeared before him, she was still as beautiful as she was all that time ago. Her black hair, silver armor around her chest and arms, black clothes in essence it resembled Starfire's clothing all too well.  
"How can I forget a villain like yourself." Robin said.  
"Oh, you've gotten a little meaner since last we met. You remember this?" With a jolt, Blackfire suddenly hurled Robin over herself and had him land hard on the ground. Again Robin remembered that all too well from when last she was here. He stood, wiping off the small pieces of mud, and other materials.  
"What do you want?" Robin's hand found his red bat–a-rang, he kept it there. Blackfire answered sexily.  
"I want you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. All I've ever wanted was you. I want you to protect me, to hold me, to love me. Please Robin, give me the feeling you have always had for me." Blackfire moved closer, her seducing was working splendidly.  
"What?"  
Blackfire moved up to Robin, putting a hand on his chest and rubbing around with one finger slowly, caressing him.  
"I've wanted you Robin, so take me now, I love you Robin."  
Robin looked into Blackfire's eyes, he saw no lie. She must have only come here for me, it had to be the reason. She did destroy her home world, but Robin would have too to find his love, no matter the cost, he told himself.  
Robin turned, and embraced Blackfire. "I love- you too Blackfire." Blackfire hugged him back, their shoulders resting one another's heads. They cuddled a little before Blackfire spoke again.  
"Yes, my knight." Calling Robin a knight made him feel much stronger and braver than he had ever felt. Blackfire continued, "Leave these Titans behind, you are a knight now, my knight. Love with me, live with me, and I promise you paradise for all eternity with me. Eliminate these Titans, and I will give you what you seek."  
Without hesitation Robin replied, "Yes...My queen."  
  
Cyborg entered the main hall, seeing before him everyone seated and silent. Dark turned his head to Cyborg, and asked, "Where is Robin?"  
"He said he had to check something out, he will be back shortly."  
Footsteps were heard from behind Cyborg. "Ah, that must be him now."  
It was Robin, he was breathing heavily, it was unusual for Robin to be breathing that hard from coming up an elevator and running to the main hall. Something was amiss.  
"Turns out what I had to check out was just that wind." Robin said, he was calm enough, maybe nothing was wrong.  
Each of them went to their own designated seats, Dark sat at a barstool and lay crouched forward. They all sat in silence, awaiting the unknown.  
Beastboy looked out the window. The rain was coming down much harder now. Then, he saw a light, it wasn't much of a light, but a light nonetheless. There were no lighthouses around here, nor was the light toward the city.  
"Uh, guys...is that light supposed to be there?" All heads looked up and saw the small light, it looked as though it were getting larger.  
Dark's eyes widened, then with an effort, he dove before them all. He put forward his hands making them flat. Each of them looked at him oddly.  
"STARFIRE! IT'S BLACKFIRE!" The light was coming much faster, Dark shot forward an energy blast, but warped it around to make shield for all of them. Dark added. "When she attacks the second time, when she is much closer, counter her." Dark directed Starfire. She nodded, her eyes turning the bright green that they always had been. Dark's eyes illuminated as well, the dark blue. The blast from Blackfire broke the glass on each window on that level. Glass soared around them, only being thrown off by the blue shield. Blackfire flew forward, and emerged before them all.  
She laughed at them all, then saw Starfire and Dark. "Oh, what is this? A reunion? I remember you well Han, I heard rumors that you were weak in the military. Is that true?"  
Dark whispered to Starfire, "Screw the strategy." The blue shield surrounding them shot forward, hitting Blackfire's chest, and throwing her away. Beastboy answered the blast, "Whoa. Dude!"  
"She will return." Dark closed his eyes, and moved his left hand up, turning his arm, he found the weapons side he wanted. The array of weapons found took up the entire bottom of the cloaked gauntlet. He pressed the button labeled: "Twin Katana" Immediately at both sides appeared two katanas, slightly shorter than his first.  
Dark drew both of them out, one in each hand. He then turned his head at Robin. "Robin, you an I will lead the first attack on Blackfire! Hurry!"  
"I will not be joining you."  
Taken aback, Dark turned, and had a look of nobility that had been betrayed. "What?" Upon saying the words, Dark realized, then answered before Robin. "You-joined up with her? Didn't you?" Dark's death glare shot at Robin, who remained calm.  
"I am her Knight, and I will protect her!" Defiance was full in Robin's white eyes. Starfire's eyes welled up in tears, in disbelief she asked him, pleading him, "Deny it Robin...Deny it!"  
Robin smirked, and lowered his right hand from his belt, it was inconspicuous to everyone.  
"You gotta be kidding man!" Cyborg said,  
"Dude, this isn't real!" Beastboy commented.  
"Heh, let's see if Starfire can define reality." In an instant, the red Bat-a-rang flew forward aimed directly at the defenseless Starfire. Inches from her face were it was snatched, and was in the possession of Dark's right hand.  
Robin growled, Dark's eyes remained the same, unforgiving. He crushed the 'rang and tossed the remains to the ground. "I have fought you before Robin, and now, you will witness death by my hands."  
Starfire put a hand on Dark's shoulder. "He is possessed, do not hurt him." A command that was given, yet not easily taken. Dark store down at Starfire as if she was insane, which at this point could be an easy misconception.  
Dark nodded, and stood unmoving. "I cannot inflict pain, until further request. Robin, you've got me wide open and willing to take a hit."  
Robin smirked, and soared forward raising a fist and slamming it to the side of Dark's face. Moving only a little, like a punching bag, Dark returned for more punishment.  
Starfire knew that she was hurting Dark, but knew that hurting Robin or even killing him would bring her great remorse. She couldn't have both of them hurt she was confused. Robin let out taunts as he punched away at Dark's middle and face. Blood was coming from Dark's mouth, though he took it willingly, he would obey Starfire to his death if needs be.  
She couldn't take this anymore, Starfire. "Dark, harm him if you must, but keep him alive." At that precise moment, Blackfire came back dusting herself off.  
"Well, Han, that was much stronger than a weak little captain could conjure, I'm a little impressed."  
Again the anger welled up in Dark, the dark blue eyes appeared again. Dark put a hand forward taking Robin's fist, then crunching it down. He had broken his hand easily. Robin gave a few sounds of pain, and shot forth the second fist. Dark parried it, and clenched his fist, and summoned forth an amount of energy. He slammed it hard into Robin's face, hearing a few snaps he was sent in a split second to the wall making a gigantic hole.  
"Hold her off, until I get to her." Dark's voice was deep, the battle hardened Dark was heard, and it scared Starfire. Each of the others nodded and attacked Blackfire who occasionally laughed, Starfire remained behind, awaiting Robin's return.  
He did return a moment later, holding his nose. "That was good." Robin said as if he had a cold. Robin then let go of his nose and showed Dark and Starfire that it was broken. Robin then put a finger to his nose, and then snapped it back into place, Starfire gave a small gasp. Dark smirked, then narrowed his eyes. "You will be near death when I am finished with you Robin."  
Dark flew forward, Robin pulled out the staff and brought it down to a vertical swipe. Dark caught the attempted hit, and forced his hand forward with a slight move and broke the staff in two. With Dark's half, he twirled it in his hand and struck Robin on the side of the head.  
Robin flew to the side, and flipped up to his feet and made ready again. Robin narrowed his eyes, he threw the staff over his shoulder and raised a fist that met Dark's face. Dark flew back a little, and hit the ground. Robin took another 'rang from his belt and leapt on top of Dark. The edge of the 'rang shone in the light. "Your death will be our foot hold to Blackfire and her knight's ambition to find paradise." He was speaking nonsense.  
Dark lifted a hand, flattened his palm and shot a blast of energy at Robin's face. It hit his chin and sent him into the air, Dark flew up and rammed his right fist into Robin's stomach as he began his descent onto the ground. Starfire still watched them fight, she remembered Raven's words to her. She had to choose, or one of them would wind up dead. Tears streamed from her eyes like a waterfall, she couldn't speak, and she didn't want them to die. They fought onward.  
Before Robin hit the ground, Dark shot a beam to Robin's arms and legs, this would pain him greatly. It hit with a crackle, which made him cry out in the pain that was unimaginable. Dark then flew down, landing hard onto Robin's ribs with his knees. Until at last the final blow from Dark landed on Robin's face, expelling water and blood from his mouth and nose. Robin was unconscious at this time.  
Starfire stared at Dark and he at her. "Starfire. Please, Blackfire had corrupted his mind, he was out of his mind at this time. Fight her back, destroy her like you vowed."  
She put aside the tears of sadness for Robin, and turned the tears into anger. She flew forward with great speed out the window and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy attacking aimlessly at Blackfire who dodged every one of their attacks. Starfire came up behind Blackfire and took hold of the back of hear head and shot forth a full force of her energy at Blackfire. With a light scream it sent her to the ground. A crater was made, and victory was felt between all of them. "Way to go Starfire." Cyborg said, lifting a fist in symbolizing her succession. A small taste of victory was felt, until a high intensity blast was sent at them all, knocking them to the ground at great speed. Standing was out of the question for all of them.  
Dark came at last seeing them all being knocked to the ground. Instinct took in and Dark flew to Starfire, she was on the ground, she looked up at Dark, and smiled at him. "The pain...kill her...for me..." She would not die, but her fate would be that of Robin's, in a lot of pain for some time. Dark narrowed his eyes, and looked the crater, showing Blackfire hovering above the hole.  
"You can't kill me, you are much too weak." Blackfire taunted. Her hands wrapped around something, Dark couldn't find out what.  
Again the taunt aggravated Dark, sending the blue energy coursing through him and exposing it through his eyes. He stood up straight and walked slowly toward her, pulling free the two katanas, and coursing the energies through the steel turning them a deep blue color.  
Upon releasing Dark's energy into the steel, Blackfire revealed what was hiding in her hands. Kit. The small stature puppy, sat in her arm, whimpering and afraid to jump for fear of hurting itself. Dark widened his eyes, he could not move. Kit looked up at Dark with hopeful eyes, telling him 'please, get me out of here!'.  
Blackfire put a hand gently on Kit's head, stroking it reassuringly. "This your puppy?" She asked, then looked into the eyes of the pup. Dark didn't move. The hand that was stroking gently gripped the entire head of Kit, her nails grinding into the soft neck. A shriek called into the blackness of the night. Blackfire's hand rushed up and tore Kit's head from it's shoulders. Dark gasped and watched his dog, one whom he loved second to Starfire, fall to into two pieces to the ground. Dark watched the blood spray across the yard and fill the ground where it lay. Blackfire turned the knife that was embedded in his emotions, by continuing her taunts.  
"Oh yes, and your kin, your brother the lieutenant. He may out rank you but, that blast you hit me with, ha, pathetic little cockroach."  
Dark stopped, then lowered his gaze, and closed his eyes. "For all your power you have nothing more than taunts to blur my gaze. What else have you to say, wretch?"  
Blackfire opened her eyes slightly, then smirked at the light comeback. "Well, verbal abusing now? Shall we get on with this little skirmish and leave me an Robin to take control of this world?"  
"You will not take this Earth so easily, you have not tasted what I will unleash upon you. Robin is no longer a threat to me. Now, I will end this sibling rivalry for Starfire!" Dark flew forward and thrust both swords at her middle, she moved aside.  
"You know my sister," Dark attacked again, and missed then Blackfire continued, "she was quite the little whore when you left, Han."  
"LIES!" Dark charged again, and gave a diagonal swipe across Blackfire's chest, which cut through part of her clothing and letting her bleed a little.  
Blackfire flew back, Dark followed quickly, "Ha, you made me bleed. For all your strength you know it is true." Blackfire was only playing with his mind, this couldn't be true, and it never would be true, never. Dark swiped his blades down, and missed her again.  
"You are very inaccurate." Blackfire said, flying around having Dark follow her willingly.  
Dark charged again, and brought the left katana down in a vertical swing. Blackfire moved aside as she was doing very well at this time. Dark swung his second katana and cut into her middle, leaving a deep cut, but not fatal by any standards.  
"Ah," Blackfire flew up again, clutching the wound, "I must have slipped a little." She then raised her hands and aimed them directly at the blades, and fired her deep purple energy at them. Noticing too late both blades were hit and broken into shards in various lengths. Dark dropped the hilts, and charged with raised fists. Blackfire fired a number of times more, Dark put his arm out as a shield, concealing his other hand that was charging full of energy.  
After only three blasts his arm became numb. Only a little farther he told himself, just a little farther. Another few blasts hit his arm, which opened up a few wounds that bled out. Upon reaching a necessary distance, Blackfire fired one last blast, Dark shot it aside and thrust forward the concealed hand and shot a blast that covered her in blue energy.  
A scream was heard in surprise, and once the blast ended her body was seen crashing down. Dark flew as he followed her descent. She hit the watery ground hard. Dark landed on his feet and observed the body, it looked dead, it wasn't moving.  
"Humph. And so passes Black-" Suddenly Blackfire stood and shot a blast at Dark's chin, knocking him backwards and onto the ground. She leapt up, and landed on top of him, she rested her knees beside him, having her crotch around his middle. She landed three punches to his face, that were charged full of energy that made his cheeks burn a bleed profusely.  
"You see, how I am on top of you now, Han. Starfire liked it this way, just like this." She lowered herself and laid her hand on his chest moving it downward. Seduction was commonly in her nature; it had worked on Robin. She felt the little pieces of clothing holding together his shirt and cape.  
As much as Dark liked this feeling, he raised his hand, and touched her cheek softly. "Blackfire." He said softly. "I have never felt this before toward you, you truly will take Starfire's place."  
Blackfire felt warmth on her cheek; she figured the feeling just as trust and love. A wave of blue energy shot forth from the hand upon the cheek and sent her soaring off of him. Another scream echoed from her, Dark stood up to continue, "You wanted her dead, in the underworld. You will take her place there."  
Dark shot forward, toward her trajectory. Blackfire flipped around to stop herself, which she did and quickly charged to Dark. She charged her hands, as well as Dark did. Both of them shot forth both waves. Her strikes hit Dark square in the chest an in the face, sending him back to the island. His shirt was now ripped apart and hanging at his waist. His cape meanwhile stayed on his shoulders, as if it were attached to his skin.  
Dark's two blasts missed Blackfire, but left two scars on her sides just below her ribs that would last the next millennia.  
Dark stood, shook off the pain and looked at the others, beginning to regain themselves. In the distance, a sound of marching and a girl's voice barking orders came from his left, beyond the tower. "Slade. Terra." He whispered. He flew hastily to Cyborg and shook him, he came online and looked up at Dark. "Whoa, what happened." He held his robotic hand to his head, apparently a headache.  
"Listen, Slade is nearly here! Get the others awake and begin battling Slade, I will keep Blackfire away from you. Robin has betrayed you, you are our leader now!" A blast of deep purple sent him away from Cyborg and had him land hard on a tree. "GO!" Dark called. Cyborg nodded, and went to awaken the others with no time to waste.  
Coming from the tree Dark lifted himself out and flew forward straight onward to Blackfire. "You really are pathetic, Han." Blackfire taunted, as Dark came within ten feet of her in mid flight. Dark stopped, clenched his fists, brought them out slightly from his sides and roared up to the heavens. The power within the training room went up thirty fold, the imagined wind that sent up Dark's now matted down white hair flew up on end and swayed hither and thither.  
An aura of energy shot forth that was beyond anything anyone could witness. The roar itself was louder than the thunderclaps from the skies. Blackfire flew back a little, shocked at the power and intensity growing before her. The energy exhibited to Robin was nothing compared to the power now.  
"Well, well. Han, it's about time you showed up in your true form. Now let me show you mine." Like Dark's power she copied him and shot forth- another wave of energy, which echoed, across the land. She called to the sky as well, the cry was stronger than Dark's original ending roar.  
Upon ending the gigantic forces of Tamaranian power, Dark and Blackfire narrowed their eyes at one another, each emitting their own color of energy. "This ends here and now Blackfire." Dark said, in the deep battle hardened voice.  
"Yes." Blackfire said back throwing forward a punch, which was blocked by Dark's arm. It was almost as if Dark had anticipated the attack. He then noticed that the gauntlet she wore was much larger. "You do not deserve that." Dark gripped the gauntlet and threw her behind him emitting power into the gauntlets on both arms, destroying them immediately.  
Blackfire's hand was free, she shot forth a small amount of energy at Dark's chest, he moved back a little until hundred of energy blasts came from the one free hand. A mark was being made on Dark's chest, he noticed that it was the Tamaranian word for 'weak'. Once reading the word, he gripped her wrist with both hands, and twirled her around, roaring once again. With a strong fist he slammed it into her left bicep, the arm he is holding, and snapped the bone. Dark then threw her to the ground emitting energy from the throw to send her quickly downward. Next, Dark was not satisfied with the speed of her falling and flew forward, he twirled around raising his right leg and then bringing it down on her belly increasing her speed one hundred fold.  
She hit the ground making an ear-shattering boom. Dark floated beside the hole that she had created. With a relaxed breath he looked at the awakening Starfire. Dark smirked, Starfire smiled, and it was over for Blackfire.  
A rumbling was felt below Dark, and blasted forth the deep purple energy sending him skyward in pain that was near indescribable. Every square inch of his body felt as though someone was ripping his own soul from his body, violating it, and destroying every part with a rusted knife.  
  
Starfire's eyes widened at seeing Dark soaring into the air screaming in pain. Blackfire came from the hole once the blast had ended, and Dark began his fall toward the ground. "You truly are weak, Han." Blackfire watched in awe at what she had done, she was amazed at her own work. In horror, Starfire watched Dark hit the ground, water spraying everywhere not thirty feet from where she stood.  
"HAN!" She called, running to the hole, the Blackfire had already reached. Blackfire soared upward, holding the limp Dark by the neck. "Weak little, Han." Blackfire whispered, then with a short toss upward, she released her grip and soared around him, punching and kicking at every part of his body. The scream echoed again, the energy of deep purple flashed around his body. The moment lasted what seemed to be hours, until Blackfire let Dark drop again.  
Dark hit the ground again, with a voice from his throat "Ugh." Starfire gasped. Blackfire caught sight of Starfire, then flew slowly to her. "Now dear sister, it is your turn." She landed on the ground, and walked forward.  
"Any last words?" she added, raising a hand. With a quivering lip, she looked beside her sister, and saw Dark lifted up with his elbow and with his right hand outstretched, charging energy with the greatest mass.  
Starfire knew, then answered, "Yes." She flew out of the way, while Blackfire cocked an eyebrow for the fraction of a second. In that fraction a blast of pure energy from Dark, last few drops of his strength left him in that one blast that sent her far and into the utmost pain.  
Dark fell back, and closed his eyes, he could no longer fight, he would not sleep though, and he would witness this battle.  
The scream from Blackfire was unearthly, Starfire watched, Dark turned his head and gazed at his strength. To his amazement, he knew it would drain her drastically. The blast ended and her figure shot toward Dark, and with a force to be reckoned with she flipped him over while taking the position on top of him again.  
"I kill you...NOW!" Blackfire called, raising her right hand, her only good hand, and charging her energy into one last strike.  
"No dear sister." Starfire's voice was close, and calm. Blackfire looked aside, and widened her eyes, when a bright green ray shot her off of Dark, and left her spinning on the ground. In an instant Blackfire was in the air and held by her neck. Starfire was on the ground lifting her up, and choking the life from her.  
"The cape was luscious." Blackfire said, until the last of her breaths sounded. Starfire shot forth her bright green energy that destroyed her neck and had her head fly into the waters, and bob up and down for a moment. Starfire dropped the body, and wondered her last words. She searched her mind for what they ment. Starfire turned as she realized what she ment, Robin.  
He was standing behind her, with the broken staff, the end was sharpened. Robin pulled it back, and shot it forward. Starfire screamed and closed her eyes, at the on coming pain. Surprisingly there was none, was this death, she wondered. Starfire opened her eyes, and found Dark standing before her, she took a step beside him and saw the staff in his gut, expelling his own blood. With one hand he held on the staff, the other at his side, he was near death.  
"NOOO!" She cried, and shot forth a great amount of power, that covered the island in a bright green glow. It would seem that all things were swept from existence in that last second.  
  
The glow ended, the marching had stopped, and only six people remained. Robin was seen on the ground bruised and broken almost beyond repair. Starfire would eventually forgive him for his temporary insanity. Dark lay on the ground, the staff still protruding from his stomach. Raven flew forward and placed her hands over the wound quickly. A white glow shone from Raven's hands, Cyborg, and Beastboy emerged behind her, watching in anticipation.  
After some time, Raven quickly pulled out the staff and threw it aside. The wound was healed, and Dark's body was back to fighting condition. Dark breathed normally, but he couldn't move his arms, was healed, that was for sure, but he did not have the strength any longer.  
It was a miracle that he even spoke. "Blackfire...Dead...Slade's coming army...defeated...Miss Starfire...My protection of you must...subside for now...I...I need rest...take me...to my...-eh- room..." With that he faded from consciousness, and fell into a deep sleep.  
Cyborg lifted Dark and Robin up, and slowly marched into the Titan tower. In a great deal of horror, depression, and silence, they accompanied both males into their own rooms. Not a word was spoken from anyone for the rest of the night, and not until the next day did one of them finally awaken. 


	10. Aftermath

Ch. 10 Aftermath of All Things  
  
Dark lay on his back, directly in the middle of his bed that remained perfectly made. He still had his shirt torn and at his side, sheathes of his swords were gone, he was mostly how he remembered himself just before the wound from Robin. His eyes burned as he looked around the room, just awakening. He looked to side to side; he moved his neck up and looked at his bodily condition. He was healed, no scars, no nothing.  
He attempted to stand, but realized that no other part of his body would move, he could move his neck and facial positions but that was about it. Dark shook his head, trying to roll over, then thought better of it, he would prefer the comfortable bed rather than the hard floor any day. A shame he didn't get that choice in the military.  
The door opened, Dark tried to move to see whom it was, but failed miserably. "Who...ah... who is there." His voice hurt too, like someone had run a rusted blade through this voice box.  
"It is I." Starfire said, bringing in a tray of cooling soup and other things that the Titan's happened to keep around the tower. She kept a smile on her face, despite the horror that she had witnessed she didn't lose any of her splendor. Dark smirked, and kept his neck up to watch her enter the room.  
She walked up beside the bed, and put the tray beside the bed, immediately legs came from the bottom of the tray, making it a table. Dark was a little impressed, as he saw the four black legs spring to hold itself up.  
"How are you, Han?" Starfire asked putting a hand on his cheek. Dark adored the touch, he could not remember the times at night that he had only wished to see Starfire smile, if only for a moment. A touch was beyond his enjoyment.  
"Feeling better than I did. Can't move my anything below my shoulders though." Dark replied, Starfire didn't look at all surprised.  
"Raven said you shouldn't be moving too much when you should awaken."  
"Did she now?"  
"Yes. I'm on food duty today."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Two days."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It is true, and in that time you haven't moved at all."  
Dark was dumbfounded, two days, surprising enough that he was still alive after what Blackfire had done to him.  
"Well," Dark looked into Starfire's eyes, "if you are going to feed me, at least put me up on the headboard, if you please."  
Starfire smiled, and did as she was told, in a second he was resting with his back to the headboard, sitting up straight. She then took a spoonful of the soup, which turned out to be vegetable soup. He opened his mouth, and she put in the hot water and bits of food. Dark's mouth exploded with heat, he felt as if he didn't do something soon his mouth might melt off by the hot broth. He made noises in his throat that something had to be done quickly, Starfire giggled until Dark finally swallowed. Playfully, Dark replied back, "So much for your help." Starfire giggled again as she continued to hand feed him. She didn't necessarily enjoy this, but she could reward him this much for aiding her, saving her life even. Outside the door Raven came and looked at the two Tamaranian teenagers laughing and giggling. "Looks like you two are having fun." Raven's voice said, both heads turned, and smiled at her. "Good day Raven." Both Starfire and Dark said in near unison. Raven nodded, then replied. "Starfire, Robin was brainwashed like Dark here thought a while ago. I've worked out some kinks in his mind, he won't be exactly the same anymore, but, more or less, he is back." "Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. This too was hard to get over, Starfire at one point in the past two days had been angered beyond anything Dark had seen. Something had changed her, she seemed much too blissful for this time. Raven left the room, leaving Dark and Starfire to laugh at one another again. After the next few spoonfuls of hot liquid and chunks of lettering and other ingredients, Dark spoke up. "Starfire. I've been meaning to tell you something." "What is it Han?" "Well, actually two things. The first, I want – I want to tell you that – I love you." Dark was hesitant to say the words, it didn't pain him to say them, but he worked at finding the words. Dark continued, "I don't mean to get a little corny on you, but truly everyday during the military I had thought of you. Your smile, your beautiful green eyes, yourself sometimes stopped me from doing my missions.  
  
"The second, is a question. You sister brought it up to me during the fight. I'm sure it's just a taunt but, I'm wondering...Did you- indulge yourself to other 'boys' while I was gone? Blackfire told me that you had become a pitiful whore." "What?" "I apologize, M'lady." "No, it's quite alright." Starfire's gaze was troubled now Dark had expected it. Starfire continued, explaining. "You see, Han, she lied to you. She was the one indulging herself in other 'pleasures'. It was sickening through the nights, and even sometimes during the days. I never did that. But like you I had thought of you often, I never wanted this attention. I wanted to be with you, Han, always." Dark smirked, he tried to lean forward but it didn't work. Seeing what Dark was attempting to do, Starfire rushed forward and kissed Dark on the lips. The kiss itself lasted what seemed hours on end. Their tongues caressing one another's mouths as if it were some unknown territory, in a way it was. Passion between both of them, it was a truly beautiful kiss. They both broke the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes, Dark had never seen a Tamaranian girl so beautiful, nor Starfire seen a boy so handsome. They continued to kiss, through the day. Unknown to them that Robin was outside the doorway, listening to everything.  
  
Days had past, and Dark had finally been able to move around like usual again. The feeling seemed new to him, as if it were his first time ever walking. He entered the main hall, and saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games once again, and like usual Raven reading her book. Starfire and Robin were no where to be seen. Dark walked up beside Raven, put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear: "I thank you for healing my wounds, I am in your debt now." Raven choked back a smile, but remained reading her book. Dark nodded, then began to walk behind Cyborg to watch the two playing the game. Raven spoke up to him. "For what it's worth, I don't think we owe each other a debt at all. But I was told," Raven stopped and took hold of something beside her, and tossed it to Dark, "to give you this." Looking at the object Dark knew immediately what it ment. It was a communicator, with a T in the middle. Dark smirked, and nodded to Raven. "I thank you. And I will do my best to keep up with all of you, henceforth." The sarcasm made Raven give a small laugh. Dark turned, and went into the black corridor. As usual, it was dark and eerie. At once he turned a corner and saw Robin leaning his back against the wall. "Heard you and Starfire, a while ago. So much for not loving her, Dark." Dark narrowed his eyes down to Robin, responding, "I told her the truth, it builds after time, Robin. Naïve are you at this point of your life, what a shame." Dark walked past him. "You know, Dark," He stopped, so did Dark, "I was wondering who she loves, who does she truly feel for." "Ask her. And she will give you an answer you will want to hear."  
  
Note: Sorry I had to end it like this, leave you all in suspense. Hope you all liked it, eventually I may put in a sequel, maybe. I would like some more reviews, considering this is the end. Thank you all, and God bless.  
  
-Jo- -Iceus. 


	11. Final Test

Ch. 11

The Final Test

Robin approached Starfire from behind, she had no idea that he was even anywhere near her in the time that he was reaching arm length. She stood, resting her arms on the couch watching the gigantic television. Starfire gave her full attention to the screen that blared commercials about hair gel and diets. Robin tapped her right shoulder, she jumped and turned quickly taking in a deep gasp of shock. Until she found it was Robin, she calmed down, and sighed.

"Oh, Robin, it is you." Starfire's voice said, echoing in his mind like a beautiful song.

"Starfire, I need to ask you something." Robin's voice sounded as though he was dealing with the evil's within the city.

"What is the question?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Something I heard you and Dark doing. Do you love him?"

Starfire didn't think long before answering, it was as if she were anticipating the answer all along.

"Yes, I do."

"Could you love me?" Robin asked, putting a few fingers to his chest.

Starfire couldn't come up with that answer so quickly. All the times that they had shared underneath the Titan tower couldn't be ignored. She knew deep within her that she loved Robin, it was perfectly clear, but Dark concealed her vision of him. At last Starfire came with the answer.

"I do love you too, Robin. It's just that – Both you and Dark I have to choose from. Raven was right, I should have made up my mind."

Robin had little clue what Starfire was talking about, but discarded the thought by thinking that it was 'girl talk' and no male mind should meddle into those sort of affairs.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"No."

Robin didn't speak, there was silence for the longest time. "I see." Robin then turned, his cape flying behind him, and he went back into the darkness of the corridor.

From the corner, emerged Dark from his cloaked state. "I don't blame you, Starfire. He is a good 'Titan'; I can see it in your eyes that you feel more for him. I understand."

Starfire felt as though Dark's affections toward her were torn away. "Han, I love you too, it's just so hard to choose between the two of you."

"I see. So what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know."

"You could do it the Tamaranian way." That was simply out of the question, Starfire thought. What he was referring to was the small gladiatorial event when two men fought over one woman, whomever emerged victorious at the end would be with her to the end. Starfire didn't want one of them dead, but knew that one way or another that would happen. Raven predicted it, she knew that at least one would be dead.

Starfire sighed, embraced the inevitable. "Yes, that would – be best." She paused in the middle, fearing to say it in front of Dark.

"I suggest we make it a little more fun. Use the holographs as enemies, they can hurt and will impede the path of both of us, let us prove our worth to you through battle, unless you state otherwise."

Starfire would have preferred anything other than fighting, but knew that it was the only way that either one of them would be satisfied. She nodded, then walked up to Dark, embraced him.

"Dearest Han, I don't want either of you to die." A tear flooded from her eyes, and onto his chest. He brushed her hair and her back, reassuring her that everything would be ok, if she ordered him not to kill, he would gladly do so unquestioningly. Dark was still bound to her through protection afterall.

"It'll be alright, don't worry. Soon we will settle this once and for all. You must finish this, create the board so that we may play."

In the coming days, Starfire was not to be seen, Dark assured everyone that she was safe, and that no harm would come to her. In her travels she searched through buildings that could harbor a fight with Robin and Dark. Until after the third day of searching, did she find a suitable location.

The building was nearly falling apart, but at the end was a unattended golf course that was still well kept, perfect. The building had two separate ways to get to the course, too perfected to be true.

She flew back, and announced to everyone as they sat and watched the television. "Robin, Dark, I have found a suitable location for choosing my love."

Robin having no idea what she was talking about, nor most of the other Titans gathered there save Raven and Dark, they were completely clueless.

"Uh- Star, what do you mean?"

Raven answered before Starfire or Dark could even open their mouths. "Starfire is going to choose her love by having you and Dark fight it out to the death. Something you, Robin, wanted to do since the beginning."

Starfire now had no idea how Raven knew about this. Dark stood, and answered, her expression a dead giveaway to her confusion.

"I've slipped into Raven's mirror accidentally for kicks. I told her about it after getting a near flogging." Dark glanced to Raven who gave a small smile.

"Dude, you mean to the death right?" Beastboy asked, making a face.

"Yes. It is Starfire's decision, I'll go along with it. I'm sure I know who the winner will be." Robin answered going back into the dark corridor.

The others followed, uncertain and nervous. Dark, although seemed rather optimistic as he followed Raven. If I have served Starfire to the best of my ability, then dying here today will be not be a complete waste.

Upon reaching the abandoned building, Dark and Robin took their positions. Both were on parallel lines leading to the course. Between both of them was an extremely long line of shelves.

The sphere that once resided in the training room, now left and stood thirty feet before them, between the wall. Dark wore the lax uniform and began to stretch; Robin looked at him and grunted. Robin did not need to exercise; it was a waste to Robin.

Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire watched from above as Raven had a black transparent carpet floating them around. Each watched in anticipation. Cyborg spoke up to Starfire. "You know Star, one of them is gonna end up dead. What if it's Robin? Who's gonna be leader then?"

Starfire lifted her knees, and wrapped her arms around them, she turned her head from him. "I don't know."

Raven did not seem at all shocked at her decision, although one would be dead, they would never be forgotten. Raven's poetry always depicted death and darkness, though never seeing someone she actually had come to like on the verge and choice of death was a revelation toward her.

The sphere lit up, and hummed to them once, then paused. Dark crouched down, as if he were in a race. The second hum came and Robin took his position, expelling the collapsible staff. He swung it around in his hand, and then gripped it with one hand and prepared to charge.

The sphere hummed the third time and the images appeared all of Slade's men. Dark and Robin shot off like bullets and attacked their imaged enemies as if they were real. There was a tiny shock to when each hit was taken, to make the simulation at least somewhat real.

Dark flew through and blasted his blue energy through the rows coming at him. Robin on the other hand did many maneuvers to dodge, kick and bash down the enemies impeding his path. Both fought vigorously, and didn't seem much of a threat, until the sphere continued to move and produce even more images at a much more rapid rate.

Soon an overwhelming sensation would come from both teens. The images around them felt as though a flashlight were surrounding them sending shocks that felt as real as a true punch. Dark shot small blasts in every direction like a berserk, there was no pattern to his attack pattern and each enemy continued to pile on around him.

Robin meanwhile slammed the staff into all of his enemies and breaking them down as if they were nothing. Dark looked through the bookcases, and saw Robin was advancing. Dark powered himself up, and let his long white locks fly up. In a rage he pushed through them and skidded on the ground. He held out one hand and outstretched the palm. The blue energy that shot forward enveloped the light, and sent the sphere forward to keep the advancing Robin from continuing.

Dark advanced and created energetic sword with his hands. As the enemies of light came into sight he twirled around in a blur and chopped the images down. Robin had still no trouble, until he looked to Dark, who continued to advance.

"Starfire will love me and belong to me!" Robin called, as he continued his fight with the images.

Dark stopped and flew back a little chopping down a few images that came closer. "The only person she belongs to is herself, only she can decide who she will be with in the end."

Dark continued, as well as Robin. It was not long until the light of the golf course was in direct sight. The enemies were just a means of wearing both opponents down, it had worked to an extent.

Until both had exited the back of the building did Starfire call to the sphere: "Stop Sphere." The sphere did as it was told and shut down, falling to the ground and making a thud.

The course's grass was smooth and soft, it was a pleasure that few people had known of. The carpet that held the four other Titans flew above Dark and Robin, both facing one another.

"You may both – begin." Starfire choked, and put both her fists to her mouth, she had fear for both of them.

Dark nodded, as well as Robin. Both narrowed their eyes as they both charged. Robin put forward the staff to block the oncoming energy blades of Dark. Robin fell back under the power, and threw Dark behind him onto his back now. Both stood, and charged again, still as relentless as ever. Robin jabbed with the staff, Dark pushed it away and made a quick right punch to Robin's chin. It hit with devastating power, Robin flew back and did a flip to keep himself from hitting his back again.

Robin raised a hand and curled his fingers toward himself, "Come and get me Dark!" Robin called.

Dark did just that, and made a quick horozontal swipe of his energy blade aiming for Robin's neck. Robin lowered himself and shot the staff into Dark's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Seizing the moment, Robin landed a number of punches to Dark's gut. It wasn't until Dark sputtered blood, that he had had enough of this. Dark gripped Robin's hair, yanked him upward, and shot a surge of power through Robin. Then with such force twirled about and shot putted him across the golf course. Robin's landing was less that harsh, the grass was upturned and Robin lay sprawled on the ground with his belly to the grass.

Dark flew for Robin, and as he got closer, Robin twirled about and took a 'rang and cut Dark's left eye, making a scar nearing his hair line and edge of his mouth. Dark flew back and clutched his eye, he could never see through it ever again. Blood oozed from the wound.

Dark's voice changed, and turned to that of an enraged lion. It was no longer the voice of the charming young Tamaranian teenager, it was now that of his true battle hardened self.

"Come here!" Dark reached with his right hand and gripped Robin's shirt, forcing him toward Dark. With a quick blast sent Robin once again down the field, toward the second hole.

Though the pain was excruciating, Robin looked as though he had been through nothing. Dark flew to the hole that was made, and reached in for Robin. Upon grabbing onto him again, he flipped him up in the air, and landed hundreds of attacks all over Robin's body. It was like a flash of white and black was spinning around the body that slowly fell to the ground that continued to move suddenly from position to position.

At last, a spun kicks to the back of Robin's head sent him careening to the building again. Dark flew with speed he didn't know he hand, and again pulled Robin up to his face, to show him his new eye that Robin had given him.

Starfire flew down, and brought down Robin, and the grip of Dark's hand. Starfire took hold of Dark and looked into his eyes and he into hers. It was clear she didn't wish to see any more of this.

"Please- please stop!" She pleaded. Robin lay on the ground, beginning to move the staff in his hand. Dark nodded, and calmed down, he lowered his head, "I ask for your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive, Han."

Robin stood, and with a burst of movement, shoved Starfire out of the way. Dark widened his eyes, and without a chance to move, Robin ejected the blade from the staff and struck it deep into Dark's chest. It punctured his right lung, but missed his heart. Dark gurgled his speech as he fell to the ground, still alive, writhing in pain. Starfire stared at Dark's fallen body, still clutching to the staff. Robin let him fall, and grasped onto Starfire, and looked at her with affectionate eyes.

"I love you Starfire." He said. Dark pulled free the staff blade and let it drop to the ground. Robin charged forward and landed punches to Dark's face and cheeks. Blood shooting from Dark's mouth like a cannon.

Starfire stood there, shocked. She couldn't move, she is in pure fear now. Robin roared at Dark as he landed punch after punch. "Die...You.... Tamaranian...Bastard!" Robin stopped, as Dark rolled his eyes, and rolled to the side, apparently now dead. Dark was limp, and lifeless. It was then a white light was seen below him, it was faint. It then shot him upward and toward the Titan Tower, though none of them made any note of that.

Raven's powers of her black magic carpet waned slightly. She lowered her head, and whispered "Be at peace, Han." Each of them lowered their heads in sadness, save Robin, who was more pleased with winning with Starfire's test. Her final test.

It was then in the future days to come that Starfire did come to love Robin. Each of them never forgot about Dark, his days there had passed, and they were no more. A monument of stone, presented by Aqualad, it stood as a second monument toward the Titan tower.

It was Raven who seemed so unaffected by this, and remained in her room, though this too was never noted. It was heard in her room that she was sometimes talking to someone.


End file.
